


At Last

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After writing unarmed I was asked to write a fanfic of how Jane would ensnare Lisbon. Here is my take on how Jane would deal with the love triangle he finds himself in. I hope you enjoy. I'm posting it complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you think it's going to explode slime all over your face?"

Lisbon jumps and drops the envelope she's holding. Pike bends down and picks it up.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to make you jump."

He hands the envelope back to her.

"Are you going to open it?"

"It's from Jane."

"How do you know?"

"I found it in my pocket and it wasn't there before Jane came and talked to me, plus I recognise the handwriting."

She shoves it into her pocket.

"I'll open it later, it's Jane messing about."

Pike rubs his hands together.

"Good, let's go for that dinner."

Lisbon has an early start in the morning so Pike says good night at the door. Lisbon closes it behind him and while she walks to her bedroom she shrugs off her jacket and lays it across the couch on her way. She's in the bathroom wiping her face clean when she remembers the envelope from Jane. She retrieves it from her jacket and turns it over in her hand.

She's curious about what's inside, but on the other hand he's been acting so strange lately. It's nothing she can put her in to words, but there's definitely something off with him. She has a feeling a wariness about the contents. Her worry may not be exploding slime but she can't shake the feeling that she'll be metophorically opening a bomb. She shakes her head as if to rid herself of her ridiculous thoughts and opens the envelope. Inside is a post it note with one word on it: Sophmoric. She stares at it puzzled, it stirs a memory but she can't quite put her finger on it. She shakes her head and screws it into a ball and throws it in to the trash can. She mutters to herself:

"Definitely something off with him."

The next morning she sidles up to Jane at the morning briefing.

"Good morning Lisbon, hope you had an enjoyable evening."

"I did. What was the note about Jane?"

"What note?"

"The one you put in my pocket."

Jane looks at her dumbfounded, and then points to himself.

"I put a note in your pocket?"

"Yes you did, it was your handwriting."

"I guess I did then."

Jane shrugs and turns his attention back to the briefing. Lisbon scowls at him and does the same.

"Fine if you're not going to tell me."

A slight smile plays on his lips that he quickly turns to a look of concentration as he feels Lisbon glance at him.

Lisbon puts on a baggy sweater and shrugs her feet in to her slippers and makes her way to the kitchen. As she enters the kitchen she jumps out of her skin when Jane greets her.

"Good morning Lisbon."

He's at the stove and turns handing her a cup of coffee, which she takes stunned. He pulls a chair out that's tucked under her small table and invites her to take a seat. She remains standing, the action of taking a sip of the coffee having brought her back to her senses.

"What are you doing here Jane?"

"Breakfast."

He moves back to the stove and points to the frying pan where he adds some pancake batter.

"You shouldn't be in my house, I didn't let you in."

"I wouldn't normally break in but I didn't want to wake you. I know you like your sleep ins on your day off."

The pancakes smell so good that Lisbon decides to let the matter drop with just a firm warning.

"Well don't do it again."

"I won't. He places a couple of pancakes in front of her.

"What would you like on your pancakes? I have maple syrup.."

he takes it out of a bag on the counter and places on the table, and then he continues to pull items out of the bag.

"...chocolate sauce, bananas, strawberries, margarine, cream, peanut butter, strawberry sauce, banana sauce, toffee sauce, cranberries, apples.."

"I think that's enough choice Jane."

"Oh, oh, oh, there's ice-cream in your freezer."

Lisbon chooses the maple syrup and bananas. Jane sits down opposite her with his pancakes and prepares his with strawberries and chocolate sauce.

"So what's the deal Jane?"

"No deal, just having breakfast. Almost forgot."

Jane gets up and puts some muffins on the table.

"Blueberry."

And that's as much as Lisbon gets out of him. There's definitely something off about Jane.

Lisbon and Fischer each sigh deeply after leaving the house of the witness they were sent to question. To relieve the tension they both feel Fischer decides to start a girlie chat.

"How are things with Marcus Pike? He sure is a dish."

"It's going. He's a nice man, we have a good time."

"I only hear good things about him. Easy to work with, gives everyone a voice, always willing to listen to other peoples opinions. Rarely angry and reliable with a capital R."

"Yes he's all that and more. He's makes me feel safe."

Fischer mumbles under her breath.

"Mmmm all the things Jane's not."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Have you been to bed with him yet?"

Lisbon colours a little.

"Ah I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

The airstream comes to a stop at the same time as Lisbon steps out of her building. The driver's window's down and Jane waves at her.

"Nice timing Lisbon, get in. Let's get this show on the road."

Lisbon scowls but makes her way to the passenger side and climbs in.

"Tell me again why I have to go in this thing."

"Orders from above Lisbon. He turns and gives her a beaming smile.

"I promise it won't be as bad as you think."

"I'm not holding my breath."

"That's my Lisbon, always looking on the bright side."

"A, I'm not your Lisbon and B, I'm not a grouch either. Not around other people anyway."

"How was your evening with Pike? I trust he's showing you all the high spots of Austin?"

"It was good, he's a nice guy. But I'm not going to discuss my love life with you."

"Why not? I thought we were friends."

"Of course we're friends but it would be weird, you know."

Jane gives her a sideways glance.

"Actually I don't know."

"So why exactly are we travelling one hundred miles in this thing?"

"Patience Lisbon and all will be revealed."

After half an hour of silence and a lot of sideways glances Jane speaks up.

"Where did he take you last night?"

"I'm not talking to you about it."

Jane looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"It's intriguing that you won't"

Lisbon rolls her eyes.

"Okay we went to the movies. Marcus likes to watch old movies from the 50's and there's a cinema in his neighbourhood that specialises in them."

"Does that mean you don't like watching them?"

"They're all right, I'm just usually too tired for sitting and watching a movie.

Jane bursts out laughing.

"You mean you fell asleep?"

"No!"

"High voice."

"No."

"Come on Lisbon, you know you can't lie to me."

She scowls at him.

"All right, yes. It's happened twice now and I don't know what to do about it. I'm so embarrassed."

Jane's trying to keep a straight face.

"And what does Pike say about it?"

"He's so understanding.."

"Of course he is."

Lisbon's head whips round to look at him.

"What's that suppose to mean."

"Lisbon, to have your girl fall asleep on you twice isn't good. I wouldn't take it as a good sign."

"I was just tired."

"Me thinks she doth protest too much."

Lisbon scowls

"Oh be quiet."

Jane looks at her.

"Why you want to take a nap?"

"Jane, I said shut up!"

He holds his hands up in defense.

"Sorry...touchy touchy."

"Get your hands back on the wheel."

Lisbon does in fact take a nap and there's only half an hour to go when she wakes up. She stretches to shake out the kicks.

"You could've gone back there and laid down."

"But then I wouldn't be strapped in."

She looks at her watch and can't believe how long she's been asleep. She sits up in the chair.

"We must be nearly there. Are you going to tell my about what we're doing? Is it a crime scene? Are we here to talk to a witness?"

"Patience Lisbon, just a little bit longer."

Lisbon crosses her arms in front of her chest and hunkers down, she knows she's not going to get anything out of him.

"Have you heard from Grace and Rigsby lately?"

Lisbon smiles that Jane still isn't use to calling him Wayne.

"I skyped with them Monday night. The baby's really growing and changing and took her first steps a couple of days ago. They were so excited"

"You miss them."

It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, they kept me sane when everything was out of control. They followed me to Washington, it was great having them around. And I miss not seeing their little girl grow up."

"Do you regret coming to Texas?"

There's concern in his voice with a mix of blame there too. Lisbon catches it.

"I chose to come here Jane."

"Yes you did and I'm glad you did."

A signed gateway up ahead catches Lisbon's attention and makes her sit up.

"Why are we at Pedenales Falls state park? Is this where the body is?"

"It's a great place for a picnic don't you think."

"It's beauti...Jane don't tell me you've brought me all the way out here just for a picnic!?"

Jane shrugs his shoulders.

"Well not just for a picnic.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane comes to a stop in the car park. Switching off the engine he opens the door and steps out. He stretches his stiff limbs and looks across at Lisbon whose still in the airstream.

"C'mon Lisbon.."

He gives a sweep of his arm.

"..look at this place, its beautiful!"

He does a three hundred and sixty degree spin taking in the views.

"Whooop, this is really beautiful."

He turns to Lisbon with a delightful smile that melts her grumpiness at having been brought here under false pretences for a moment and she can't hide a smile.

"I'm still mad at you."

She gets out of the car and looks at the scenery. It's not as lush as the state parks in California but the combination of rock and greenery do have a charm. She can feel Jane watching her and she looks across at him. For a moment she's sure she saw worry and uncertainty on his features but they disappears so quickly she's wonders if she's mistaken.

"So why have you brought me all the way out here?"

"First lunch."

Jane opens up the side door and disappears in to the airstream. Lisbon stares at the door for a few moments and then turns her attention to her surroundings. Looking by the full car park it's a popular place. Across the car park there's a store, she guesses it'll sell food, tourist tack and hiking gear, all the usual fare. There are lots of people going in and out of the store and milling about, pouring over maps and settling young children in to strollers and lathering up with suntan lotion. She realises that she'll need some if since she'll outside for a while, she dressed this morning for a regular work day. She turns back towards the vehicle and shouts to Jane.

"I'm just going to the store."

There's a muffled reply.

"Okay, I'll catch up.

Lisbon is at the checkout when Jane appears.

"Ahh good thinking Lisbon."

"You took a while, are you feeding an army."

"No just you and me."

Jane's holding a guide pamphlet in his hand. When he sees her looking he waves it.

"There's only one place to go to picnic here and that's by the lake."

Lisbon hands over her money and as she follows Jane out of the store she notices that he's carrying a small backpack and can't help wondering what took him so long. Lisbon decides that since they're already here, she won't make a fuss. She's irritated with Jane for manipulating her here but it's not like he hasn't done it before and she knows that her relationship with Pike and her possible move to DC is difficult for him and it's the least she can do. Plus Jane's good company, they've been through so much together and she's going to miss him...a lot.

Lisbon gasps as the lake comes into view. It's a mirror, still and clear, every reflection sharp.

"I've never seen anything like this."

Jane is beaming at her.

"You like it?"

"I do."

She looks at him and smiles back.

"Suddenly I'm famished.

Jane's smile gets wider and his eyes sparkle, making Lisbon realise that he's been worried about her reaction.

"You shouldn't have brought me under false pretences but we're here now and there's worst things than spending a day with you."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. Like a container full of flesh-eating bugs."

"Ouch."

They settle in some shade and Jane hands out the sandwiches while Lisbon rubs on the lotion. She hands the bottle to Jane.

"Put some on your face and neck."

"Yes mom."

He also kicks off his shoes and removes his socks and rolls up his trousers, putting on lotion. He leans back against the rock, crosses his feet and looks out at the lake and takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Have you decided yet?"

"No."

Jane looks over at her.

"Mmmm an interesting puzzle Lisbon. Despite your answer the tone suggests that you have indeed decided but looking at you I can see that there's something holding you back. What is that Lisbon?"

"Nothing I just haven't decided. It's a big decision."

"It is a big decision, Do you love Pike?"

"That's none of your business Jane and I don't want to discuss my love life with you."

"You've said that before but I thought we were friends. I consider you my best friend. I thought best friends talk about that stuff."

Lisbon stands up and walks towards the water's edge her displeasure clear in her body language. Jane stares after her, lets out a sigh and follows. He catches her by the arm.

"I'm sorry I won't mention it again. It's your business, it has nothing to do with me. Come finish your lunch or they'll be waiting for us."

Lisbon spins around.

"Whose waiting for us?"

Jane smiles widely at her.

"Oh didn't I mention, we're doing a magic show."

Lisbon splutters as she sways between anger and horror.

"What...you never sai...no...no Jane..."

Jane with his usual disregard for his safety gently places his hands on her shoulders.

"Lisbon calm yourself, you'll be fine. It's just for a bunch of kids."


	4. Chapter 4

Lisbon reluctantly follows Jane to a grassy area, there are a few children and parents milling about. She notices that the children have various disabilities and guilt fills her soul. She feels Jane touch her hand and he leans in to whisper in her ear.

"See it's all in a good cause."

"You still should have told me."

"Then you would have worried the whole trip."

"So it was for my benefit, not because you were manipulating me."

Jane shrugs.

"I wanted to spend time with you."

Lisbon lets out a sigh.

"Jane you just have to ask. I like spending time with you too."

"But there's Pike."

"I have plenty of time to spend with Pike."

Jane pounces.

"Aha so you have decided. You're leaving!"

"I..I...I guess I have."

Lisbon watches as a myriad of emotions pass across Jane's face as he takes in the information, he looks down at his feet and then over her head and down at his feet again. Finally he looks her in the eyes. The intensity of his gaze and the sadness she sees within takes her breath away.

"I will miss you but if it's what makes you happy then congratulations."

A wistful smile crosses his lips as he pulls her in close for a hug. Jane closes his eyes tight against the threatening tears. When he pulls away he finds that Lisbon hasn't been able to control hers and he fishes out a hanky from his pocket and hands it to her.

"Let's get this show on the road."

She accepts it with an embarrassed laugh. Jane pats her gently on the back. A woman fifty yards away calls his name.

"That's the lady in charge."

They make their way over to her, with Lisbon dabbing at her eyes. The woman comes forward to meet them. Lisbon guesses she's in her early thirties, her blond hair's tied back into a ponytail. She's wearing blue jeans and a pink blouse. Her face is fresh with minimal make up and although she isn't beautiful, her face is open and her smile infectious.

"Hi Patrick, I want to thank you so much for coming."

Lisbon's surprised when she engulfs Jane in a quick hug. When they release Jane stands back and introduces her.

"This is my work colleague and good friend Teresa. She's my assistant today. Lisbon, this is Mandy, she runs the a charity that organises trips out for lots of different groups of people."

Mandy stretches out her hand.

"Good to meet you Teresa, Jane's become our resident magician, he had the old folk eating out of his hand last month. I'm hoping that he can weave that special magic with these kids, especially with Jennifer over there."

She points to a girl who looks around seven years old, she has bright red curly hair tamed with a couple of Disney Princess berets. She's sitting down pulling at blades grass, her right arm's encased in a cast.

"Her family were in a car accident two months ago. Her parents and older brother were killed. Jennifer was in a coma for two weeks. She lives with her Aunt now, whose a good friend of mine. Needless to say she's having a very hard time."

.Jane nods his head.

"Everything is ready for you. When would you like to start."

Jane rubs his hands together.

"Right now would be perfect, gather everyone on the grass."

It takes ten minutes to accomplish but eventually all the children are either sitting on the grass or in wheelchairs. Mandy introduces 'Patrick and Teresa' who raise their hands in response to the cheers from the children. During those ten minutes Jane was shaking hands with the parents and guardians who encircle the children, Lisbon was hoping he would instruct her on what she's suppose to do. As they stand listening to Mandy she whispers to him.

"Are you going to tell me what you want me to do?"

"Don't worry about it Lisbon, you'll know when the time comes. For the moment just wait here."

When Mandy finishes Jane steps forward reaching in to his pocket and bringing out a coin. He sits down on the grass close to the children and holds it a loft.

Lisbon has slowly made her way around so she's part of the audience. Jane's been spell bounding. It's been fifteen minutes since he sat down in front of the children and slowly they've inched their way forward towards him. He's asked a few of the children to help him with various tricks, this time he looks at Jennifer and asks her to come forward. She's shaking her head but it's clear that she wants to. Jane stands up and goes over to her. He crouches down and whispers to her, his eyes look towards Lisbon and Jennifer's follow. She nods her head and stands up. Jane takes her hand and leads her to the front of the group and then sits down again and indicates to Jennifer to sit just off-center to him.

"I want every one to say hi to Jennifer."

All the children shout:

"Hi Jennifer."

"Mandy was telling me all about Jennifer before I came on stage. It appears that Jennifer can make money."

Jennifer looks at him wide-eyed and shakes her head.

"Are you sure Jennifer because that's very disappointing as I'm running out of coins and although my friend Teresa, over there didn't believe Mandy, I know that Mandy's never lied to me, and so I was hoping you could help me out with more coins. Are you sure you don't make coins?"

"Do you have a spare coin in your pocket at least?"

Jennifer shakes her head again.

"Would you mind checking for me because this really puts me in a bind."

Jennifer puts her hand in to the pocket on the front of her dress, a look of surprise engulfs her face as she brings out a one cent coin.

"I knew you must have one. Can I borrow it?"

He holds out his hand and she drops it in his palm.

"Actually I need to two coins for this trick, would you check and see if you have another one?"

She reaches in to her pocket again and by her astonishment it's obvious that she's found another one and she hands it to Jane.

"Are you sure you don't make money?"

Jennifer nods her head.

"Just for fun check your pocket again."

Once more she finds a coin. The other children are looking on in awe. Jane addresses them.

"Should she try again?"

Everyone shouts:

"Yes!"

Jennifer puts her hand in her pocket and brings out another coin. This time she puts her hand in without being asked and brings out another one. Soon there's a little pile in Jane's palm and the audience is clapping with every coin that she brings out of her pocket. She goes in to her pocket once more and this time she brings out a small drawstring bag made from a fine mesh fabric.

"Oh, I guess that means we're done."

Jane takes the bag from her and puts all the coins inside. He waves his hands and the bag disappears. The children clap madly and Jane takes Jennifer's hand and they take a bow. He whispers in her ear and she puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out the bag of coins. She offers it to him but he refuses and taking her by the hand he takes her back to her place on the grass. He then returns to the front and takes a final bow.

The children rush him and he spends a few minutes chatting to them before parents and guardians take them away. Lisbon's hovering, watching. Not for the first time she mourns the fact that his daughter only had a few short years with her father. He's a complex person that's for sure. The most irritating man she's ever met but he's full of surprises. She's really going to miss him. As the crowd departs she moves in closer.

"That was excellent work Jane."

Jane beams at her.

"You enjoyed it?"

Lisbon returns his smile.

"Yes I enjoyed it, especially since you didn't have me do anything."

Jane becomes wide-eyed in surprise.

"You didn't do anything, you're the most important part of the act."

"Jane I..."

Jane's eyes twinkle.

"Check your pocket, the right one."

Lisbon puts her hand in her pocket and she feels a small bag. She looks puzzled at Jane as she pulls it out her pocket.

"You gave this back to Jennifer."

"No not this one, this one's specially for you, look inside."

Lisbon opens the bag and pours the coins in to her hand and there in the middle of them is a worn wedding band. She looks at Jane in shock. In a voice choked with uncertainty and emotion Jane at last speaks his mind.

"Don't go Teresa."


End file.
